


Dealing With You

by hermieones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, No Beta, and more as I go on, but enjoy?, idk what'll happen from here, keep adding characters, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermieones/pseuds/hermieones
Summary: An examination of the lives Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Allura and their various encounters living in the modern world, including meeting Keith and Shiro, who know's where their destinies are headed.





	Dealing With You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just have this first chapter done, have no idea where to go with the story next. Suggestions welcome, but once I get my own concrete idea, I'll update the summary to clue in the tone and setting.  
> So yeah, thank you for trying to read this mess (:

Nothing could ever feel more arduous a task than enduring through Lance’s loud sighs and prolonged tortured groans breaking through the silence she needed to work at the task at hand that needed to be finished in time for her to show up at work that Monday. He was simply bored and felt to talk her ears off with his constant complaints and Pidge had had enough.

“What now _Lance_?” She asked in a sharp tone, purposely marking her annoyance with it as she had called out his name, clearly having had enough of his petulant act.

He jumped up at the call of his name, being utterly enthused with the attention he had desperately been seeking and finally seemed to receive.

“I am so bored… All you’ve done all weekend is set there at the dining table typing the days away? Whyyy?” he cried desperately, there was no response from Pidge outside of her rolling her eyes.

His last cry, was her exact thought. Why had Hunk and Allura decided to leave her alone with him at the apartment this weekend? Couldn’t Hunk have just decided to take his and Shay’s romantic getaway any other weekend when Allura wasn’t staying with her eccentric Uncle to calm whatever woe he had complained excessively to her about on the phone throughout this past week.

Poor timing that’s why, that and Pidge’s longtime companion, her infamous bad luck. That’s why she found herself Sunday morning, hyped up on coffee and dealing with this big annoyance lounging on the couch.

At her lack of spoken answer, his inability to pick up cues was more obvious than ever because soon enough he began to pester her, “Pidge. Pidge! Pidge! Pidge! Piiiiiiiiidge! Ughhh, Pidgeeeeeee! P- I- D- G- E!!”

He went on for what felt like hours and she was only human. She couldn’t resist withholding her frustration much longer. A resounding yell escaped her, “WHAT?”

He was pouting. Not only did he have to annoyingly exist in their shared apartment, but he had to act like a baby half the time too. Not to Allura, of course, his obvious crush on her made him act like a different person. But to his two other roomates, herself and Hunk, Lance was attached and begged for their attention at every second. “You’re absolutely boring,” he continued, “Pidge, you’re the most boring person in the world right now. Honestly, you deserve a trophy. This has been the woooooorst.”

Immediately recognizing his complaint at the start of his little rant, she had turned back to her work at the computer. And simply answered in a detached tone, making it clear this was the least interesting topic presented – “If you’re suggesting I am the problem, let me stop you there. You’re no picnic either, Lance.”

“I’m not boring.”

“But you sure talk an awful lot. And whine.” She paused her typing once more to get a good look to Lance making little effort to entertain himself on the couch. “You know, sometimes I doubt you even actually are a college graduate like the rest of us. Maybe you’re actually a giant child. That’s too bad too, considering Allura.”

Lance’s jumped up, eyes bulging at the mention of his crush’s name. Immediately looking to the door of her room, as if it was actually Allura being there and she was privy to the ongoing conversation.

“Yeah, Allura doesn’t date big babies. She wants to help raise kids, not date one.” Her silent _she won’t date you_ was clear, even for someone as dim-witted as Lance.

Little did she know that this was an act of war in Lance’s eyes, outside of his offended scoff and the glare he was sending her way. She didn’t have time for this.

“I’m going to go to the café by Shay’s building, where I won’t be bothered for once with the most unimportant shit.” And with those departing words, she made sure to collect everything and leave the unwelcome company in the apartment alone.


End file.
